


Ako'y Sa Iyo at Ika'y Akin Lamang

by frostedbaozi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Other, Second Chance?, sekai - Freeform, single dad
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedbaozi/pseuds/frostedbaozi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaya mo bang sundan ang mundo ni Jongin? Kung saan palagi siyang late, may batang kailangan ng gatas buwan-buwan, may nagmumurang bespren, may masungit na boss, at gaya ng tipikal na pinoyserye, mapaglaro (at medyo gago) ang tadhana.</p><p>At bakit ba palaging nababanggit si John Lloyd?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Marami sa mga kaibigan ko ang nagtatanong kung may personal daw ba akong galit kay Jongin kasi hindi ko sya binibigyan ng chance maging masaya.
> 
> Hayaan nyong sagutin ko sa fic na ito. :)

“PUTA!” agad na bumangon si Jongin at naligo nang makita na meron na lamang syang tatlumpung minuto para mag-ayos ng sarili at magbiyahe. Pagkabihis ay agad syang bumaba ng hagdan palabas ng pinto ng kanilang bahay. Nagmamadali syang pumara ng padyak pagkalabas nya ng gate.

“Jongin! Late ka na naman! Hahaha” salubong sa kanya ng nagmamaneho ng padyak na napara nya. Hindi na nya kailangan sabihin kung san sya pupunta bilang alam na halos lahat ng may padyak kung san nya ihahatid. Pagtigil ay agad bumaba si Jongin at tumakbo. Patakbo nyang nilingon ang drayber, “Mang Ben mamaya na lang ako magbabayad ah, siguraduhin mo na lang na ikaw din masasakyan ko mamaya pauwi!” Napakamot na lang sa ulo ang matanda.

Pagpasok sa gusali ay masaya pa rin nyang binati ang mga nakakasalubong. Tumigil sya sa harap ng elevator at naghintay sa pagdating nito. Ilang sandali lang ay naramdaman nya ang isang akbay sa kanyang balikat, “Ano Jongin? Hall of Famer na ba tayo?” Si Sehun, ang bespren nya sa opisina. Ngumiti na lamang sya at saka sabay silang pumasok sa elevator.

Pagdating sa ika-23 na palapag ay sumalubong sa kanila ang nakapamewang nilang boss na si Han. Agad nila siyang nginitian. “Huwag nyo akong mangiti-ngitian, kayong dalawa kayo ang aga aga nyong umuuwi tapos palagi kayong late pumapasok!”

“Sir Han naman, ang aga aga galit ka na agad. Kalma ka lang Sir. Tignan mo o, dumadami na yang kulubot mo sa muka e ang bata bata mo pa,” ani ni Jongin habang dahan dahang lumalayo sa paningin ni Han. Sa likod nya ay hindi mapigilan ni Sehun ang pagtawa.

Pagdating nila sa kanilang mga pwesto ay agad ibinaba ni Jongin ang dalang bag at binuksan ang laptop. Si Sehun nama’y agad kinuha ang cellphone at binasa ang mga mensahe. Pagkababa nya ng cellphone sa mesa ay napabuntong hininga sya. “Jongin, may extra ka ba dyan? Wala na daw kasing gatas si Ging-ging.”

Dinukot ni Jongin sa bulsa ang pitaka at nag-abot ng isanlibo kay Sehun. “Bigay ko na yan sa bata. Siguraduhin mong gatas ni Ging-ging ang bibilan mo dyan kung hindi pepektusan talaga kita.”

Nakangiting tinanggap ni Sehun ang pera at labis labis ang pasasalamat sa kaibigan. “Bakit ba ayaw mong tawagan yung nanay nung bata?”

“Para saan pa? Sa pera? Suntento?” Umiling si Sehun. “Jongin, anak ko din naman si Ging-ging. Mas okay na ako na lang ang mamroblema sa kung san ko kukunin ang panggastos ko sa kanya. Tsaka ano ba, andyan naman ang napakagalante nyang ninong.”

“Gago tigilan mo ako. Huwag mong ginagamit si Ging-ging para mangutang sakin.” sagot ni Jongin habang nililinis ang inbox ng kanyang email.

Maya-maya pa’y isang bagong email ang kanyang natanggap, mula kay Han at naka-address sa lahat ng empleyado.

> **_Be informed that the President and Vice President will come tomorrow._** (Imagine nyo na lang Comic Sans to.)

“Kadiri talaga tong font ni Han sa email. Parang elementary na magpapasa ng project sa HeKaSi. Dapat dito pinapa-attend ng seminar 'the death of comic sans and how it affects the amount of respect you get from your employees'.”

Hindi narining ni Jongin ang komento ni Sehun. Natigilan sya sa nabasa.

_Dadating bukas ang Vice President. Dadating bukas si Kyungsoo._

* * *

Natapos ang araw na wala sa sarili si Jongin at pag-uwi nya sa bahay, kumain lang sya at bumalik  sa pag-iisip sa email ni Han. Bumalik sa kanya ang alaala ng unang araw nya sa trabaho. Pagpasok nya sa gusali ay nakita nya ang isang pamilyar na mukha. Agad niya itong nilapitan at inakbayan.

“Kyungsoo?”

Lumingon ang lalaki at tumingin sa kanya, “Yes Sir?”

Nagtaka si Jongin sa reaksyon ng lalaki, “DO Kyungsoo?”

“I believe Sir that you’ve just said my name. You are?”

Natigilan si Jongin sa sinabi ng lalaki. Hindi siya makapaniwala sa mga narinig.

“Jongin. Jongin Kim,” at iniabot nya ang kanyang kamay para makipagkamayan.

“Ah! Ikaw yung bagong programmer. It’s nice to meet you Mr. Kim. I guess, I’ll be seeing you soon ‘coz we’re on the same team. I’ll go ahead.”

Tumango lamang si Jongin habang pinagmamasadan ang paglalakad ng lalaki palayo sa kanya.

_Bakit hindi niya ako kilala?_

* * *

Nagulat si Han na makita si Sehun at Jongin sa opisina pagdating nya. “Kung sana ganyan kayo araw-araw e di wala tayong problema!” at dumiretso sya sa kanyang kwarto.

Bumalik sa pagka-upo ang dalawa. “Jongin, bakit ba ang aga aga mo akong pinapasok? Ang aga din tuloy nagising ni Ging-ging. Hindi ko tuloy alam san ko iiwan buti na lang gising na din yung kapitbahay naming pakshet na hindi ko maintindihan kung bakit palaging galit sakin.”

“Kinakabahan ako ‘tol. Makikita ko ulit si Kyungsoo.”

Dinagukan ni Sehun si Jongin, “Tang ina naman solid ka talaga pre. Ano namang pakialam ko kung kinakabahan ka? Nanay mo ba ako na kailangan katabi mo palagi pag kinakabahan ka? Aanuhin ka ba ni Kyungsoo e hindi ka nya naaalala. Hindi ka naman nun ibabaon sa lupa. Ang swerte mo nga kasi di ka nya naaalala.”

Tumingon siya kay Sehun. Seryoso ang kanyang mga mata. "Maswerte nga ba ako na hindi ako naaalala ni Kyungsoo? Pano kung nagpapanggap lang sya? Pano kung nagpapaka-Irene sya sa My Amnesia Girl? Pano kung naaalala talaga nya ko pero nagpanggap lang siyang hindi?"

“E kung batukan kaya kita. Hindi ka nga naaalala wag mo na ipilit yang My Amnesia Girl mo. Ulol di ka si John Lloyd.”

Ilang sandali lang ang nakalipas ay dumating ang balita na dumating na ang Presidente at Bise ng kompanya. Agad nag-ayos ang bawat isa. Si Sehun at Jongin, bumalik sa pagpapanggap na may ginagawa.

Pumasok sa opisina ang dalawang lalaki, parehong naka-Amerikana. Nagtuloy-tuloy sila papunta sa opisina ni Han. Matapos ang may isang oras ay lumabas ang tatlo mula sa opisina. Tinapik ni Han ang ibabaw ng mesa na malapit sa kanya at lumingon lahat ng empleyado.

“The Vice-President will be needing two developers for an upcoming project. Malaki ang proyektong to dahil mismong ang Bise ang magiging Team Head nyo. Now, I need volunteers. If you think na kaya nyo, just raise your hand.”

Nagulat si Jongin nang biglang higitin ni Sehun ang kanyang kamay. “Sir Han si Jongin!”

Halos matunaw sya sa kahihiyan sa ginawa ng kaibigan. Ramdam nya ang init ng mga matang nakatingin sa kanya ngayon. Nakita nya ang marahang pag-iling ni Han.

“I’ll take him.”

Nalipat ang atensyon ni Jongin sa lalaking nagsalita. Nakangiti ito sa kanya. Si Kyungsoo. Tinanggap sya ni Kyungsoo.

“I guess I have to take that guy too,” at lahat ng mata'y napunta kay Sehun nang ituro sya ni Kyungsoo.

Halos himatayin si Han sa mga napili ng Bise.


	2. Chapter 2

Agad itinapon ni Sehun ang bitbit na bag sa sofa pagkapasok ng bahay at dumiretso sa kusina para kumuha ng tubig. “Labo pre. Bakit biglang damay ako?”

Pagkasara ng pintuan ng bahay ng kaibigan ay umupo ito sa sofa na pinagtapunan ni Sehun ng kanyang gamit. “HAHA! Karma mo yan kasi kala mo kung sino ka kung makapag-volunteer ng ibang tao.”

Nakita nyang palabas ng pinto ng kwarto si Ging-ging na agad niyang tinawag at kinalong. Iniabot nya sa bata ang isang balot ng potchi. Nakangiting inabot ng bata at pinakita si ama. “Ay sus! Jongin naman sabi na sayong wag mong bibigyan yan ng ganyan, pahirapan na naman kami mamaya nyan sa pagtoothbrush!”

Ngumiti lang si Jongin kay Ging-ging, tila hindi narinig ang kaibigan. Binuksan nya ang isang pakete at iniabot sa bata. “Dadi, nag-aaway ba kayo ni Papay?”

“Ayan, kumalma ka kasi Sehun akala tuloy nung bata nag-aaway tayo.” Tumingin sya sa bata sabay abot ng isa pang nabalatang kendi, “Hindi Ging. Huwag mo na lang pansinin si Papay kasi masungit sya ngayon.” At saka nya isinubo ang kending binalatan ng bata para sa kanya. Ibinaba ni Jongin si Ging-ging sa sofa at pumunta kay Sehun. “Pre, nagpapasalamat na lang ako na ikaw yung kasama ko kasi ano… basta alam mo na. Si Kyungsoo kasi yun. Oo hindi nya ko naaalala pero si Kyungsoo pa din yun.”

Iniabot ni Sehun ang isang baso ng tubig sa kaibigan, “Habang nagttrabaho tayo sa kanya ay ikaw ang sasagot ng gatas ni Ging-ging.”

“’Di ba’t ako naman talaga ang sumasagot buwan-buwan ng gatas nya?”

“Oy grabehan ka naman! Nung huling buwan ako yung bumili ng gatas nya no!”

Natawa na lang si Jongin sa kaibigan. Tinignan nya ang bata mula sa kinatatayuan nya. Hindi na iba sa kanya si Ging-ging. Tinuring na rin nya itong parang anak nya. At kahit madalas man nyang sakit ng ulo si Sehun, silang mag-ama na ang tinuring nyang pamilya.

Pagkatapos maghapunan ay nagpaalam na si Jongin. Iniabot nya kay Ging-ging ang isang balot ng tsokolate, “Huwag mong sasabihin kay Papay na galing sakin. Secret lang natin to, okay?” Ngumiti ang bata at saka tumango; lumapit kay Jongin at saka hinalikan ang pisngi, “Salamat Dadi.”

Makalagpas ang dalawang kanto mula kila Sehun ay nakatanggap na siya ng isang text.

> _Next time, bago ka pumasok ng bahay namin e kakapkapan muna kita. Ayaw na tigilan ni Ging-ging yung chocolate._

Nagt-type na sya ng reply kay Sehun nang makatanggap ulit ng isa pang mensahe.

> _Pero salamat pre._

Napangiti na lamang sya at minabuting wag ng sumagot. Nakakailang hakbang pa lamang sya ay narinig nya ang pangalan nya na tinawag ng isang pamilyar na boses. Lumingon sya at nakita ang matandang drayber ng padyak na madalas nyang nasasakyan,“Mang Ben!”

Tumigil ang padyak sa tapat ni Jongin at ngumiti sa kanya ang matanda, “Sakay na.”

* * *

 

Nagising si Jongin sa malakas na tunog ng cellphone.

“Hello.”

“Asan ka na? Juskolord wag mong sabihing kakagising mo lang. Andito na ko sa head office.”

Agad napatingin si Jongin sa orasan at agad napabalikwas sa higaan. Habang naghahanap ng isusuot ay iniisip nya kung maliligo pa ba o maghihilamos na lang. Minabuti nyang maligo ng mabilis at tila binuhos ang pabango sa katawan. Nagulat siya sa sarili na nagawa nyang makalabas ng bahay limang minuto pagkatapos makausap si Sehun.

Naramdaman nya ang lakas nya kay Lord nang makapara agad sya ng isang taxi. Pagpara nya sa taxi ay kinabahan sya ng makita na wala sa bag nya ang kanyang pitaka. Agad niyang tinawagan si Sehun pero hindi ito sumasagot. Nakiusap si Jongin sa taxi drayber na hintayin syang bumalik para sa bayad. Sadyang araw ata talaga ito ni Jongin dahil napakabait ng drayber at pumayag sa kanyang pakiusap. Minabuti nyang iwanan ang gamit sa taxi. Paglabas nya ng pinto ay agad syang tumakbo papasok ng gusali at hindi nya napansin ang naglalakad na lalaki sa kanan nya. Tumilapon ang bitbit ng lalaki sa lakas ng tama ni Jongin sa kanya. Agad na tumayo si Jongin at kinuha ang nagkalat na gamit ng lalaki saka inabot ang kamay upang tulungan siyang makatayo. Laking gulat nya ng makita na si Kyungsoo ang nabangga nya sa pagmamadali. Paulit ulit syang humihingi ng pasensya habang tinutulungang makatayo si Kyungsoo.

“In a hurry Mr. Kim?” tanong ni Kyungsoo habang pinagpagpagaan ang pantalon.

“Ah, yes Sir. Pasensya na, kailangan ko kasi si Sehun para mabayadan yung taxi.”

Nagulat si Jongin nang iniabot sa kanya ni Kyungsoo ang limandaang piso. “Sir naku wag na. Andyan lang naman si Sehun tatakbuhin ko na.”

“We only have 5 mins bago magstart ang briefing ng project. Take it o pareho tayong mapapagalitan ng Presidente.”

Bumalik sa alaala ni Jongin ang pagkakalarawan ni Han kung paano magalit ang presidente. Tila nanlamig ang buo nyang katawan. Agad nyang kinuha ang pera kay Kyungsoo at bumalik sa taxi. Kinuha nya ang gamit sa likurang upuan at muling nagpasalamat sa drayber.

“Ah Sir. Ibalik ko na lang yung limandaan bukas o mamaya kapag nagkita na kami ni Sehun.”

Nakangiting umiling si Kyungsoo kay Jongin. “Huwag na. It’s not everyday that I get to treat people.”

Naramdaman ni Jongin ang biglang pagbilis ng tibok ng puso. Tila naulit ang unang beses na nakilala nya si Kyungsoo.

* * *

Pagkatapos ng may tatlong oras na briefing ay nilapitan ng naghihikab na Sehun si Jongin. “Hindi ko alam pano ko natagalan yon. Para akong nanood ulit ng Batman vs Superman. Haaaaay. Kaya siguro ganun kasungit si Han kasi pinipilit syang umattend ng mga ganitong meeting." Bigla nyang inakbayan ang kaibigan. "Pero paki-explain nung nakita ko kanina."

“Alin?”

“Pektusan kita. Sabay kayong pumasok ni Kyungsoo tapos kinakawayan kita na tumabi sakin e di mo ko pinansin.”

“Ah. Binayadan nya yung taxi ko kasi yung magaling kong kaibigan e hindi sinasagot yung tawag ko.”

“Nasa CR ako nun at iniwan ko sa bag ko yung cellphone ko. Pagbalik ko missed call na sya.”

“Sagutin mo ang lunch ko wala akong pera.”

Tumango na lang si Sehun sa kaibigan. Pinalipat ni Kyungsoo si Sehun sa upuan na malapit sa kanila ni Jongin.

“Are you guys excited?” nakangiting tanong nya sa dalawa na ngumiti lang pabalik sa kanya.

“I’ll let you have the rest of the day. Bukas natin sisimulan ang pagpplano. This should take siguro mga 4-6 months. Heads up lang, may times na kahit weekend magttrabaho tayo. I hope okay lang sa inyo.”

Habang nakatalikod si Kyungsoo para kumuha ng business card ay siniko ni Sehun si Jongin, “Pre alam mong di ako pwede ng Sabado at Linggo. Ging-ging time yon.”

“May problema ba tayo?”

“Ah wala naman Sir.” Agad na sagot ni Jongin habang inaabot ang card mula kay Kyungsoo.

“I already have your numbers, binigay ni Han kahapon. I’ll just text you kung saan tayo mag-meet at kung anong oras. We will be meeting another member of the team tomorrow.”

Pagkaalis ni Kyungsoo ay tinitigan ni Jongin ang hawak na business card.

> **Kyungsoo DO**
> 
> **Vice-President, Telaki Group of Companies**
> 
> **+63 927 *** ******

“Kung asin yang card e kanina pa yang tunaw.”

Nilingon nya ang kaibigan. “Nahihiwagaan pa rin kasi ako kung bakit hindi nya ako kilala.”

“Ay nako John Lloyd kumain na lang tayo kasi alam ko kung san na papunta ang usapan na to at wala akong panahon para dun bilang hindi ko alam pano ipapaliwanag kay Ging-ging na mawawala ang tatay nya pansamatala kapag weekend.”

 

 

 


End file.
